Barentshavet
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: 12 Agustus 2000, Kursk—kapal selam paling modern Rusia mengalami musibah di Laut Barents dan Norwegia datang membantu./ friendship Rusia & Norwegia, not BL./ Canon.


**A/N: **Aku suka Russia dan Norway tapi berhubung bukan fujo, jadi bikin fic _friendship_ mereka aja, kebetulan nemu artikel lama tentang hubungan keduanya. **Merupakan **_**request**_** dari Yukeh** entah pas bulan apa, untuk bikin fic persahabatan dua karakter _male_ hetalia favoritnya dan favoritku juga sih. _So, happy reading!_

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Hidekazu ada keuntungan apapun yang saya peroleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: **Canon-_setting_, _not_ BL. _No_ _human name._

**Summary: **12 Agustus 2000, Kursk—kapal selam paling modern Rusia mengalami musibah di Laut Barents dan Norwegia datang membantu.

* * *

.

**Barentshavet**

© y o r i

.

* * *

Sang personifikasi Negeri Beruang Merah tak pernah menyangka, bahwa angin bulan Agustus di tahun berawalan dua akan menjadi lebih terasa dingin dibanding biasanya. Hari ini bos memintanya untuk meninjau patroli maritim dan Rusia baru saja tiba di pangkalan induk angkatan laut, ketika salah satu anak buah melaporkan satu kapal selam raksasa belum kembali seusai mengikuti pelatihan militer rutin.

Sinyal-sinyal SOS yang muncul di layar monitor ruang kontrol terlihat bagai mimpi buruk bagi Rusia.

"Kursk mengalami kecelakaan, _da_. Kita harus segera mengirim bala bantuan. Ada seratus delapan belas awak di dalamnya," ada intonasi getir yang terucap. Air muka Rusia nampak sedikit keruh, garis melengkung ke bawah nampak jelas terlihat di bibirnya. Kode situasi darurat itu muncul dari salah satu titik di Laut Barents dan terus bergerak ke bawah.

Personifikasi berambut pirang platina segera mengordinir para tentara yang bersiaga dan meminta puluhan armada untuk menuju lokasi kejadian secepatnya. Rusia tahu, ia tak punya banyak waktu. Ada komponen mesin Kursk yang mengalami kerusakan, sehingga mengakibatkan paus besi itu terus meluncur ke dasar laut sementara _electrolyser_ (pengolah udara) di dalamnya pun sudah tidak bisa dihidupkan. Udara di dalam Kursk akan menjadi asam—oksigen akan semakin menipis, Rusia harus berpacu dengan waktu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa para awak.

Segera ia pimpin beberapa pleton armada untuk bergerak menuju titik musibah. Ada total puluhan kapal maupun beberapa regu penyelamat yang turut serta. Peralatan evakuasi pun dipersiapkan, dengan lebih dari satu skenario penyelamatan para awak yang terjebak di kedalaman Laut Barents.

Mereka bekerja keras setibanya di lokasi. Rusia mengabaikan angin kencang yang semakin kuat menerpa tubuhnya di tengah laut, yang ia pikirkan hanya satu: secepat mungkin melakukan evakuasi, maka ia membantu salah satu tim mempersiapkan skenario pertama yakni menggunakan _pontoon _(balon raksasa) yang sedianya akan dipasang oleh para penyelam di kedua ujung kapal. Sementara regu lain masih membahas skenario selanjutnya jika skenario pertama gagal dilakukan, semuanya terlihat sibuk, bahkan hilir mudik regu penyelamat di kapal induk menjadi pemandangan yang familiar bagi Rusia saat ini.

Salah satu kapten regu penyelam menghampirinya. "Lapor! _Pontoon_ siap diturunkan, kondisi angin cukup kencang dan arus bawah laut lumayan kuat. Namun, kami akan mencoba. Laporan selesai."

Rusia mengangkat tangannya—memberikan balasan _salute_ seusai kapten regu memberikan laporan.

"Laporan diterima, segera laksanakan, _da_! Semoga kalian berhasil."

Harapan Rusia membumbung tinggi seiring beberapa regu penyelam yang perlahan meluncur ke bawah lautan yang dingin. Mereka akan berusaha mencapai Kursk di kedalaman seratus tujuh meter, misi para penyelam itu adalah mengikatkan ujung _pontoon_ pada bagian depan dan buritan kapal, sehingga Kursk dapat terangkat dan para awak bisa diselamatkan.

Rusia menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Angin dingin yang datang dari Laut Arktik berhembus hingga ke lokasi evakuasi, ia menghela napas—bahkan alam tidak ramah padanya. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir yang menghinggapi, mengingat para regu penyelam tengah berusaha mencapai Kursk di dasar laut yang dingin. Namun, Rusia percaya pada mereka.

Satu jam kemudian regu penyelam muncul di permukaan. Dengan menyesal mereka harus melaporkan bahwa misi telah gagal untuk mencapai Kursk karena arus bawah yang kuat, sehingga dikhawatirkan dapat mengancam keselamatan para penyelam. Rusia tersenyum, memberikan apresiasi kepada regu yang baru saja berjuang.

"Tak apa, _da_. Kita masih punya skenario lain, kita harus tetap optimis bukankah begitu?"

Tim penyelamat dan para prajurit kembali bersemangat. Terlalu dini untuk menyerah, sebab masih besar kemungkinan untuk menyelamatkan para awak kapal yang terjebak di bawah sana. Mereka pun kembali bergerak dan mempersiapkan _diving bell _ yang mampu menjemput sepuluh hingga lima belas awak, alat ini sedianya akan digunakan untuk memasok udara dan energi bagi awak kapal selam Kursk.

Alat yang menyerupai lonceng raksasa dan memiliki bobot berton-ton itu perlahan mulai diturunkan dari kapal induk dengan tali baja. _Diving bell _mempunyai pengunci udara yang dapat mengatur tekanan udara saat berada di bawah laut, sehingga diharapkan akan lebih memperbesar peluang keberhasilan evakuasi.

Iris ungu personifikasi Rusia menatap penuh pengharapan saat _diving bell_ perlahan menyentuh air dan terus bergerak ke bawah laut di petang yang menjelang. Sinyal SOS yang dikirimkan oleh Kursk perlahan mulai memudar dan tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda komunikasi dari bawah sana. Hitungan belasan jam telah terlewati semenjak pertama kali Rusia mengetahui tragedi itu.

Rusia masih mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Berharap semoga pasokan oksigen masih memadai dan tidak ada air yang memasuki bagian dalam si paus besi—Kursk, sehingga masih ada kemungkinan para awak untuk bertahan hidup.

Namun rupanya, kondisi di Laut Barents menjadi halangan terbesar. Setelah mencapai kedalaman tertentu, _diving bell_ kembali dinaikkan karena arus dasar laut semakin kuat, akan sulit jika alat tersebut dipaksakan untuk tetap merapat di badan kapal.

Langit sudah berganti menjadi hitam pekat sepenuhnya ketika Rusia dan regu penyelamat mulai membicarakan skenario ketiga yang akan dilaksanakan pagi hari di hari berikutnya. Malam ini, cuaca sudah semakin tidak bersahabat, memaksa mereka untuk menghentikan sementara proses evakuasi.

Satu prajurit yang rupanya bertugas di ruang informasi terlihat berjalan mendekati kerumunan, ada binar cerah di wajah Slavik prajurit itu. Ia mendekati Rusia dan memberi hormat.

"Lapor! Angkatan Laut Norwegia akan datang membantu evakuasi esok hari. Mereka mengatakan akan membawa sejumlah armada dan peralatan untuk menunjang penyelamatan. Laporan selesai."

Ada gimik terkejut yang terlihat, Rusia sedikit menautkan alisnya dan berkata, "Eh? Norwegia? Hm ... baiklah. Persilakan mereka untuk membantu evakuasi esok, _da_."

.

.

Pukul tujuh pagi, kapal induk Normand Pioneer yang berbendera Norwegia merapat di sekitar lokasi musibah. Mereka datang membawa awak dan peralatan lengkap, termasuk kapal selam mini canggih—LR5 milik Inggris, serta kapal Seaway Eagle yang di dalamnya mengangkut para penyelam andal salah satu negara Skandinavia itu.

Sang personifikasi berjepit salib Nordik menghampiri personifikasi berambut pirang platina. Iris biru hampa tak berawan bertemu dengan iris ungu berkerlip terang.

"Izinkan aku membantumu, Rusia," Norwegia berkata tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Rusia menarik otot wajahnya, menampilkan senyuman hangat yang biasa ia perlihatkan—meski tak dapat dipungkiri, di dalam pikirannya terbesit sebuah tanda tanya.

"Kau tidak membantuku dengan alasan memata-matai kekuatan alutsista maritimku bukan, Norwegia?"

Meski senyum telah diberikan, ada sedikit aura intimidasi yang terlihat dari ekspresi Rusia dalam berucap. Norwegia sedikit terhenyak, ia tentu pernah mendengar dari celotehan orang-orangnya—maupun dari gosip-gosip seputar _nation _yang sering dilontarkan Denmark ketika geng Nordik berkumpul—bahwa Rusia bukanlah personifikasi yang mudah didekati. Norwegia paham betul posisi kekuatan militer Rusia yang diperhitungkan di mata dunia, untuk apa ia datang memata-matai jika sudah jelas mengetahui bahwa kekuatan tempur dan pertahanan negara itu jelas berada di atasnya?

Sedikit pun ia tidak memiliki intensi demikian. "Tidak, Rusia. Aku hanya peduli, itu saja. Berita tentang musibah yang dialami kapal selam Kursk sampai ke rumahku. Kalau kau mengizinkan, detik ini juga aku akan langsung membantu."

Rusia ingat bahwa dirinya tidak boleh terlalu banyak membuang waktu, maka selanjutnya ia berkata, "Baiklah. Mari kita bekerja sama melakukan evakuasi, _da_."

Keduanya kemudian berjabat tangan.

Norwegia segera memerintahkan regu penyelamatnya untuk menyiapkan kapal selam LR5 yang mampu mengangkut enam belas awak untuk menuruni Laut Barents, bersamaan dengan tim penyelam gabungan dua negara yang segera melakukan _briefing._

"Aku akan ikut turun bersama para tim penyelam," ucap Norwegia. Tidak ada intonasi keraguan yang terselip dalam kalimatnya.

Kali ini Rusia terhenyak. "Eh? Norwegia, kau tak perlu melakukan hal sejauh itu untukku, _da_."

Senyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat—muncul di wajah sang personifikasi negara beribukota di Oslo itu. "Tak apa. Kita teman."

Teman? Ah ... rasa hangat menjalar di hatinya, Rusia selalu menginginkan teman dan Norwegia datang menawarkan bantuan tanpa ada maksud lain. Tentu Rusia tidak akan keberatan, lagipula Rusia tahu bahwa Norwegia bukanlah negara yang senang mencari masalah dengannya seperti sang rival di benua seberang sana.

"Aku akan ikut turun bersamamu, Norwegia. Ini menyangkut orang-orangku juga."

Beruntung cuaca dan arus bawah laut bersahabat kali ini, sangat jauh berbeda dengan kemarin. Rusia dan Norwegia menurunkan regu penyelamat terbaik mereka. Kerja sama keduanya di bawah laut terbukti tidak sia-sia, para tim penyelam berhasil mencapai Kursk di kedalaman seratus sekian meter dan membuka pintu palka, dua belas penyelam memutuskan untuk masuk mencari awak yang mungkin selamat dan terjebak di dalam. Namun, harapan mereka kandas ketika mendapati semua ruangan telah terisi air dan melihat tubuh para awak yang telah membujur kaku.

Tim kedua negara lalu mengevakuasi jenazah yang masih memungkinkan untuk dibawa ke permukaan.

.

.

Wajah sendu jelas nampak, ada duka mendalam yang tersirat di balik senyum itu. Norwegia hanya mampu mengucapkan bela sungkawa mendalam kepada personifikasi yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Keduanya sama-sama menabur bunga ke tengah laut yang menjadi titik insiden.

"Aku turut berduka cita, Rusia. Para awak Kursk wafat dengan terhormat, mereka menjadi patriot yang setia hingga akhir bagi bangsamu."

"Aku tahu, _da_. Aku tahu, Norwegia. Namun, mereka memiliki keluarga yang menantikan kepulangan mereka dan aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa."

Kali ini tidak ada senyum, justru lengkung ke bawahlah yang kemudian terlihat di wajah sang personifikasi Rusia. Ada getir pilu yang dapat Norwegia tangkap, entah sudah seperti apa wujud hati Rusia jika ia dapat melihatnya.

Rusia—seperti yang sudah pernah Norwegia dengar—telah cukup banyak makan garam soal tragedi, musibah, maupun peristiwa-peristiwa tidak menyenangkan lain yang pernah ia alami sejak lama.

"Mungkin aku tidak dapat memahami dengan baik semua duka yang kaurasa. Namun, kau harus tetap berjuang dan menatap ke depan, Rusia. Jangan terlalu lama larut dalam suasana duka," ucap Norwegia, "masih banyak orang-orangmu yang menaruh harapan besar padamu dan berjuang keras demi kau."

Personifikasi dengan tubuh yang lebih besar menoleh. "_Spasibo_, Norwegia. Aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu. Jadi, benar ya? Tidak ada negara yang dapat berdiri sendiri sepenuhnya tanpa bantuan yang lain, _da_."

Rusia menjulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

"Ah ... kalau kapan-kapan kau membutuhkan bantuanku, jangan sungkan, _da_? Aku akan senang hati membantumu," tambahnya.

Norwegia membalas uluran tangan personifikasi beriris ungu itu. "Tentu, Rusia. Tentu."

Dan senyuman saling terlempar untuk satu sama lain, diiringi oleh hormat dari masing-masing angkatan laut kedua negara untuk keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

**Keterangan:**

[1] Kursk adalah kapal selam raksasa dengan panjang 154 meter, bahkan lebih panjang dari pesawat Boeing 747 yang hanya 70 meter saja. Kapal selam yang digerakkan oleh reaktor nuklir ini, menjadi kapal selam paling modern yang pernah dimiliki Rusia kala itu. Dengan bobot yang mencapai 14.000 ton, tak heran jika Kursk tak butuh waktu lama untuk meluncur ke dasar Laut Barents yang memiliki kedalaman 107 meter.

[2] Sabtu, 12 Agustus 2000 musibah itu terjadi dan Norwegia datang membantu.

[3]_ Spasibo _adalah bahasa Rusia untuk 'terima kasih', dan judul fic ini 'Barentshavet' diambil dari bahasa Norwegia yang berarti 'Laut Barents'.

.

**A/N: **

Ngga BL berhubung Russia dan Norway bias kita masing-masing, mereka saling bekerja sama di sini. Kepedulian Norwegia terlihat dengan tulus membantu Rusia tanpa mempermasalahkan apakah ia dekat atau tidak dengannya. Sama sepertiku yang peduli ke kamu, baik sebagai teman maupun sebagai coretslashpartnercoret meski kita jauhan, berteman tidak mengenal batas kan :D. Ah iya, ini sebagai permintaan maafku juga karena kecerobohanku atas 'sesuatu' tempo hari :3 semoga Yucchan suka ya~

Terima kasih telah membaca, review?


End file.
